1st BEST ALBUM Kirari☆
|Japanese = 1st BEST ALBUM「キラリ☆」 |Cover = TOKYO_GIRLS_STYLE_-_BEST_CD.jpg |Caption = CD Only |Cover2 = TOKYO_GIRLS_STYLE_-_BEST_DVD.jpg|CD+DVD Edition TOKYO_GIRLS_STYLE_-_BEST_BR_A.jpg|Type-A TOKYO_GIRLS_STYLE_-_BEST_BR_B.jpg|Type-B |type = album |typedescriptor = Best |artist = TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE |released = May 5, 2015 |format = CD CD+2DVD 2CD+Blu-Ray |recorded = 2010-2015 |genre = J-Pop |Last = Killing Me Softly 4th Studio Album (2014) |Next = REFLECTION 5th Studio Album (2015)}} is the first best album by TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE. It has the same name as their debut single Kirari☆. It was released on May 5, 2015. This is the first and only best album to feature Konishi. Tracklist Disc 1 CD Tracklist #Kirari☆ -Album Version- (キラリ☆) #Onnaji Kimochi (おんなじキモチ) #Kodou no Himitsu (鼓動の秘密) #Himawari to Hoshikuzu (ヒマワリと星屑) #Limited addiction #Liar #Rock you! #Tsuioku -Single Version- (追憶) #Bad Flower #Partition Love #Unmei (運命) #Chiisana Kiseki (ちいさな奇跡) #Count Three -New Vo. Version- #Killing Me Softly -Royal Mirrorball Mix- (Type D Only) Type A Disc 2 CD #LIFE SIZE #Don't Be Cruel #Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (十字架 ～映画「学校の怪談 -呪いの言霊-」ver.～) #LolitA☆Strawberry in summer #Discord (ディスコード) #Kodoku no Hate ~Tsuki ga Naiteiru~ (孤独の果て ～月が泣いてる～) #Ganbatte Itsudatte Shinjiteru (頑張って いつだって 信じてる) #Attack Hyper Beat POP #Boku no Tegami (僕の手紙) #Regret. #Killing Me Softly #Yakusoku (約束) #Kitto Wasurenai,,, (きっと 忘れない、、、) Type B Disc 2 CD #pale blue nocturne #GAME #existence #Say long goodbye #A New Depature #Killing Me Softly -Miii Remix- #Zutto Wasurenai. -PellyColo Remix- (ずっと 忘れない。) #Kodo no Himitsu -KM REMIX- (鼓動の秘密) #Onnaji Kimochi -K BoW Jersey Remix- (おんなじキモチ) #Limited addiction -Seiho Remix- #We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ -Carpainter Remix- (ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆) Type A Blu-ray #Kirari☆ (Music Video) #Onnaji Kimochi (Music Video) #Ganbatte Itsudatte Shinjiteru (Music Video) #Himawari to Hoshikuzu (Music Video) #Love like candy floss (Music Video) #Kodou no Himitsu (Music Video) #Sayonara, Arigatou. (Music Video) #Limited addiction (Music Video) #Liar (Music Video) #Rock you! (Music Video) #Tsuioku -Single Version- (Music Video) #Bad Flower (Music Video) #Yakusoku (Music Video) #Unmei (Music Video) #Get The Star (Music Video) #Chiisana Kiseki (Music Video) #Partition Love (Music Video) #Tsuki to Kimagure (Music Video) #Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (Music Video) #Killing Me Softly (Music Video) #Himawari yo Hoshikuzu -English Version- (Music Video) #Say long goodbye (Music Video) Type B Blu-ray #"STORY 1-1" Count Three -LIVE- 1st Night「The Narrows Tenshi to tsumi no machi」 (天使と罪の街; City of angels and sin) #"STORY 1-2" Killing Me Softly -LIVE- 1st Night「The Narrows Tenshi to tsumi no machi」 #"STORY 1-3" GAME -LIVE- 1st Night「The Narrows Tenshi to tsumi no machi」 #"STORY 2-1" Discord -LIVE- 2nd Night「The Big Sleep Ouinaru nemuri」 (大いなる眠り; Big sleep) #"STORY 2-2" existence -LIVE- 2nd Night「The Big Sleep Ouinaru nemuri」 #"STORY 2-3" 2nd Night「The Big Sleep Ouinaru nemuri」 #"STORY 3-1" pale blue nocturne -LIVE- 3rd Night「Devil in a Blue Dress Aoi doresu no onna」 (青いドレスの女; Devil in a blue dress) #"STORY 3-2" Juujika ~"Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ -LIVE- 3rd Night「Devil in a Blue Dress Aoi doresu no onna」 #"STORY 3-3" Love like candy floss -LIVE- 3rd Night「Devil in a Blue Dress Aoi doresu no onna」 #"STORY 3-4" 3rd Night「Devil in a Blue Dress Aoi doresu no onna」 #"STORY 4-1" Liar -LIVE- 4th Night「Farewell , My Lovely Saraba itoshiki onna yo」 (さらば愛しき女よ; Farewell , My Lovely) #"STORY 4-2" Limited addiction -Unlimited addiction Mirrorball Royal Mix- 4th Night「Farewell , My Lovely Saraba itoshiki onna yo」 #"STORY 4-3" 4th Night「Farewell , My Lovely Saraba itoshiki onna yo」 #"STORY 5-1" Say long goodbye -LIVE- 5th Night「Promised Land Yakusoku no ji」 (約束の地; Promised land) #"STORY 5-2" A New Departure -LIVE- 5th Night「Promised Land Yakusoku no ji」 Type C DVD 1 #Odekake Movie Best 1 (おでかけムービーベスト①) Type C DVD 2 #Odekake Movie Best 2 (おでかけムービーベスト②) Featured Members *Konishi Ayano Last Album *Shoji Mei *Yamabe Miyu *Arai Hitomi *Nakae Yuri Oricon Chart Positions Category:2015 Albums Category:Last Album to feature a member Category:2015 Releases Category:5 Member Line-Up Category:TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE Best Albums Category:2015 Best Albums